stumptownfandomcom-20200214-history
Ansel Parios
Ansel Parios is Dex Parios' brother. History Dex's New Job and Bar Opening When Dex got a job tracking down Nina Blackbird, Ansel hung out with Grey at the bar while Grey McConnell prepared for opening. He helped Grey get things ready. Later, Dex said she'd take Ansel to the park to play soccer. On the way, she stopped to give her diamond ring to Michael Jones for Nina, but she was taken by Dill and Whale, who had kidnapped Nina and were holding her for ransom. Ansel noticed Dex's car leaving without him and called Grey, who called the police. They were able to find the car after Dex regained control of the vehicle and Dill, Whale, and Michael were arrested. Ansel and Dex then went to the opening of Bad Alibi, Grey's new bar.Forget It Dex, It's Stumptown., 1x01 Meeting Jack Ansel walked in to Grey's bar to find Jack Feeney pouring himself a drink. He told Jack he wasn't supposed to be in there because they were closed. Jack said he was a friend of Grey, but Ansel didn't trust him. When Jack offered him money, Ansel didn't take it and he later told Grey about Jack being there.Missed Connections, 1x02 Forced Time Off After learning that Wallace Kane had escaped from prison, Grey went to Ansel and suggested that he take a few days off. When Ansel looked disappointed and asked if he was doing something wrong, Grey assured him that he wasn't and said it was a reward for his good work. He would get paid not to go work. Ansel reluctantly agreed.Family Ties, 1x04 Being Kidnapped On the day of Dex's interview, she went to drop Ansel off at the bar, but Grey wasn't there. He'd left a message for Dex saying that he was in Texas caring for a sick aunt, but Dex was suspicious as he'd never mentioned an aunt before. Ansel helped Dex open the bar and start serving customers. When the chef quit, Dex had Tookie come over, but Tookie insisted on cooking food of his choice instead of Grey's usual menu. When Tookie ran out of cilantro, he sent Ansel to get some more, but Ansel was intercepted by Frank, who told him Grey wanted to see him and took him to a diner to hold as hostage to keep Grey from leaving Wallace's job. Ansel realized something was wrong when Grey wasn't at the diner and followed a waitress into a bar to hand her a car that said his name and instructed her to call Dex. When Dex arrived, she slipped in through the kitchen and then sat down next to Frank and pressed a knife against his crotch to keep him still. She sent Ansel out to wait in the car while she dealt with Frank. A fight ensued and Dex left Frank wrapped up in the freezer with Miles, then took Ansel home. After they captured Kane, Grey came back, to Ansel's delight.Bad Alibis, 1x05 Grey and Liz When Dex was upset with Grey and not speaking to him, Grey met Liz who came into the bar with a haunted bar tour group. Ansel immediately set out to disrupt them, dropping dishes to draw their attention to him and away from each other. Liz ended up spending the night and in the morning, Ansel confronted Grey, asking why she was there. He then ran away and locked himself in his house. Grey called Dex, who came and she and Grey talked to Ansel and promised him that Grey wasn't leaving like their parents did.Dex, Drugs and Rock & Roll, 1x06 Campaign Case and Friendsgiving Ansel became concerned when Dex got a job digging up dirt on Dan Gibson, a candidate who was well-liked. Dex reassured him and continued working on the case. When Dex had to go out of town for the case, Ansel stayed home alone after he rehearsed what to do in an emergence with Grey. Later, while Ansel was home alone, Vanessa, who had hired Dex in the first place, showed up at the house. Ansel texted Dex Apple, their code word, and she quickly came home. Vanessa gave Dex a check and left. Ansel later helped Dex set up for Friendsgiving, and they enjoyed the meal with Miles, Grey, and Liz.November Surprise, 1x07 Bonding with Liz Ansel started getting closer with Liz. She took him to a Thorns game and she inspired him to want to be a bartender. When Grey learned about that, he offered to teach Ansel to tend bar.The Other Woman, 1x08 Moving Out After doing some research into things and talking to Tookie, Ansel went to Dex at the end of the day and said he wanted to move out.Dex Education, 1x09 Ansel continued to press the issue despite Dex's avoidance. He said he wanted more independence and had been saving his money. When she couldn't avoid it anymore, she went to Grey, who offered to let Ansel crash with him. Ansel was excited to live with Grey.Reality Checks Don't Bounce, 1x10 The List Ansel enjoyed the independence of staying with Grey. He quickly began working on a list of things he wanted to do now that he was 21. Grey helped him do a few of them, including putting together a piece of furniture and changing a tire. Grey then noticed that one of his things was to ask out a girl, Lila, from his soccer team. Ansel said he wanted to finish the list first, because then he'd be a man. Grey said that the things on the list didn't make him a man, because a man keeps his promises and takes care of the people he loves. Grey told him he was already a man and offered to help Ansel ask her out.The Past and the Furious, 1x11 Surprising Dex Ansel decided he wanted to make Baked Alaska to surprised Dex. He went to Tookie, who agreed to help, though he didn't want to make Baked Alaska. Ansel insisted, so they worked all day to make one. At the end of the day, they surprised Dex with it. Ansel reminded her that it had been twelve years exactly since she came and got him from the home, bought him a slice of Baked Alaska, and told him everything would be okay. They promised to keep taking care of each other.Dirty Dexy Money, 1x12 Running Bad Alibi Grey left Ansel in charge of Bad Alibi when he was working on the undercover operation. Ansel became frustrated with the rest of the staff not working and called Tookie for help. Tookie helped turn it around and get the staff to do their jobs, but they were forced to close the kitchen after a bad Yelp review. Ansel and Tookie then went to the home of the bad reviewers and egged their house in revenge.The Dex Factor, 1x13 Personality Relationships Familial Ansel Parios lives with his sister Dex who looks after him although Ansel often proves wiser and more responsible than Dex. We know little about Dex and Ansel's parents, but they apparently abandoned them and Dex refuses to talk about it. It is revealed that social services once took Ansel away. He later told his sister he was not afraid because she'd promised she would find a way to get him back. She was successful as they are now living together. Dex once declares Ansel is all she's got and she would not let anyone take him away. Friendships When his sister needs help with him, he spends time with Grey McConnell. Career He works for Grey at Bad Alibi. Notes and Trivia *He has Down Syndrome. *He loves playing soccer.Forget It Dex, It's Stumptown., 1x01 *He has soccer practice on Thursdays.November Surprise, 1x07 *Tobin Heath is his favorite soccer player.The Other Woman, 1x08 *He and Dex live at 235 New Flanders St.The Dex Factor, 1x13 *He's 4'11" and weighs 116 pounds.The Dex Factor, 1x13 *His social security number is 980-00-7414.The Dex Factor, 1x13 Gallery Notable Episodes Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Characters Category:S1 Characters